Especial: Parejas opuestas a lo largo del año
by Kissiee
Summary: Colección de One-Shots, con parejas imposibles en diferentes festivos. Cuarta historia: Carnival party. Ulvida(Reina)xKidou ¡Feliz Carnaval! (ultra-súper atrasado)
1. Áspero regalo

**ÁSPERO REGALO**

Entrenamiento especial de Navidad, ¿a quien se le ocurre? Endou Mamoru es el único nombre que le viene a la cabeza a todo el mundo. Aunque, al parecer, esa era solo una tapadera para ver a su "querida" novia en estas fechas tan señaladas sin que nadie tuviese la enfermiza necesidad de espiar.

Aki decidió simplemente olvidar todo aquello o, si mas no, aparentar que no se había dado cuenta. Después de todo, era normal ver a una pareja de enamorados intercambiar regalos el uno con el otro en Navidad, pero ¿en un entrenamiento de fútbol? ¿En serio? Ese par tenían que aprender a no ser tan estúpidamente obvios. Claro que, no iba a ser Aki la que les enseñase ya que, por desgracia, el chico que estaba ahí, dándole un asqueroso beso a Raimon Natsumi, era el mismo del cual se había enamorado ella misma. Pero había decidido no decir nada, por difícil que fuese. Se limpió las lágrimas de golpe, lastimando aún mas sus ojos y, en consecuencia, haciendo que estos le dolieran. Maldijo susurrando con odio y volvió a lo suyo. Sí, Kino Aki no era una santurrona, ella también tenia unos hermosos instintos asesinos que habían decidido aparecer justo en Navidad, de echo, eran el único regalo que Endou iba a darle ese año.

Tenia que llenar rápido las botellas de todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japan, ya que habían acabado el entrenamiento antes y no quería volver a escuchar a doña perfecta gritando en su oído una vez más. Bonita Navidad, la que estaba teniendo...

"¡El agua es tu responsabilidad, miss simpatía!" pensaba Aki, mientras llenaba la botella más grande de agua. "Pero claro, la señorita esta demasiado ocupada en Navidad con su porterito para hacer la única cosa que tiene que cumplir como gerente, ¡y encima me echa la culpa a mi!"

Las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos. A quien quería engañar. Ella quería ser la que se quedase horas y horas hablando con el maldito capitán y la que estaba intercambiando regalos en ese instante con él. Se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas con fuerza, dejando sin querer marcas bajo sus ojos. "¡Quien me envía a mi a venir al entrenamiento especial de Navidad, aún sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a suceder!" Aki estaba tan concentrada en su pensamientos que no notó la presencia de una persona que se encontraba justo en sus narices.

—¿Que demonios estas haciendo, gerente? Me estoy muriendo de sed y tu aquí, haciendo el payaso. ¿Te crees que... —el ultimo que quería encontrarse en esos momentos, Fudou Akio, estaba ahí, delante suyo. Por su lado, el chico, al mirar los ojos de Aki, se tragó sus palabras sorprendido.

—Pues vas a tener que esperar un poco mas, centrocampista. Aun faltan siete botellas y la tuya esta entre ellas —. Dijo Aki, enseñando la botella vacía del chico.

—¿Q-que te pasa? —lo que le faltaba. Incluso el hipócrita Fudou le tenia pena. ¿O era compasión?

—Nada que al gran Fudou le interese —. Respondió, mirando directamente a los ojos del chico.

—Pues bien, date prisa ¿no querrás que el gran Fudou muera de sed por tu culpa, no? —preguntó el chico sonriendo de forma macabra y cruzando los brazos delante de pecho, mientras miraba como la chica seguía llenando botellas.

—¿Sinceramente? —el chico asintió —. Me da igual —dicho esto, localizó la botella de Fudou y la colocó al final de las cuatro botellas que aun le quedaban por llenar —. El gran Fudou morirá de sed, a no ser que quiera beber de la botella de Kidou o de la de Sakuma.

La chica señaló las dos primeras botellas que rellenó y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico.

—Estas loca si crees que tocaré esas asquerosas botellas —. Afirmó Fudou con asco mientras se ponía serio.

—Tal vez, pero no quiero que alguien como tu me arruine más la Navidad —. Aki le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y desvió la mirada al suelo. El chico lo notó.

—¿Navidad, eh? ¿Acaso quieres un regalo? —preguntó el chico, irónico.

—Pues no me iría mal —reconoció la chica, mientras acababa de llenar la botella de Fudou.

De repente, los labios ásperos y secos de Fudou se plantaron en los suaves labios de la chica. No hizo falta que correspondiera, ya que el sediento chico había convertido ese beso robado en un beso forzado y apasionado. Poco después, la chica logró separarse, algo asustada.

—¿Pero que dem...? —aquel había sido su primer beso, en cambio quien sabía el numero de besos que había dado Fudou antes de ese.

—¿No querías un regalo de Navidad? —preguntó sonriendo con autosuficiencia —. Tranquila, nadie nos ha visto. Eso te enseñará a no dejarme sin agua cuando te la pido.

Aki tenia la mano derecha tapando sus labios. ¿Como había sido posible? Por otro lado, Fudou comenzó a caminar con su enorme sonrisa en la cara. De repente se paró, y volvió donde estaba la chica.

—Y eso también te enseñará... —comenzó a hablar, mientras la cogía del mentón, mirándola fijamente a los ojos —, que Endou no es el único hombre en el planeta. Feliz Navidad, gerente.

Dicho esto, volvió a irse, no sin antes llevarse su botella de agua. Aki seguía impactada ¿que acababa de pasar, exactamente? Comenzó a pensar seriamente en las palabras del chico.

—Tienes razón... —susurró la chica, dejando salir una dulce sonrisa de sus labios —. Gracias y feliz Navidad, centrocampista, aunque no te perdonaré que me hayas robado mi primer beso.

Aki, con una sonrisa en la boca, cogió las botellas de agua y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Aquel chico a los que todos odiaban, le había devuelto la sonrisa. Ahora tenia que pedirle una bonita venganza a Kogure para recompensar ese áspero y seco regalo de Navidad que le había echo.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Sigo viva! Y esta vez, presentando un especial. Vereis, durante estas vacaciones me he propuesto trabajar en los dos fics que tengo pendientes pero, como voy a tardar (mi inspiración no aparece T^T) he decidido comenzar el "Especial: Parejas opuestas a lo largo del año". Al igual que este AkixFudou (no pegan ni con cola) por navidad, he decidido hacer un One-Shot por cada fiesta del año con una pareja imposible distinta. La única regla de este especial es: Ningún One-Shot tendrá a una pareja con Endou Mamoru como componente principal (esta castigado, hum). Por ahora las parejas serán hetero (por ahora), se aceptan parejas de IEGo y me las podéis comunicar todas por Review o PM (con la fiesta de celebración incluida, si queréis). Así que, ¡comencemos!

PD: ¡Feliz noche buena! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Kissiee espera que seáis todos muy felices, y que sonriáis mucho durante estas (cortas) fiestas! ¡Un enorme beso, un fuerte abrazo y mucha suerte de mi parte!:)

Y venimos a la parte amarga. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Pero se lo he pedido a Santa Claus así que... ¡Pronto será mío! (?)


	2. Fuegos artificiales

**FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES.**

Estaban preparando los fuegos artificiales que iluminarían aquella noche. La última noche del año. Suspiró, intentando recordar qué hacía sola. Le dolía la cabeza y no se sentía muy bien. De hecho, estaba un poco asustada. Volvió a suspirar, al recordar cómo se había separado de los demás por error. Sintió como un frio intenso se colaba por su fina camisa de color azul. Tembló y se abrazó a sí misma, en un intento de abrigarse un poco. Seguramente su hermano la estaría buscando, al igual que todos sus amigos. Se sentó en unas escaleras que llevaban a la playa, viendo como las parejas, los grupos de amigos y las familias pasaban felices y emocionados delante suyo, mientras escuchaba el suave sonido de las olas. Pensó que no había sido buena idea ir a Okinawa en fin de año, más que nada porque no conocía la región. Se preguntó por qué su amigo Tsunami los había invitado de repente, como siempre. Dejó de darle importancia al asunto e intentó distraer su mente, para no entrar en pánico. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días. Tuvo que ayudar a los integrantes del club de periodismo haciendo varias entrevistas sobre como acabarían el año los alumnos del Raimon. Las respuestas eran bastante variadas: algunos iban a quedarse en casa sin hacer nada y los otros iban a karaokes o a fiestas para acabar el año. Había un grupo reducido que iba a pasar el último día del año en pareja. Sintió un poco de envidia. No es que quisiera una pareja, simplemente quería experimentar que se llegaba a sentir teniendo a alguien a tu lado para todo. Desechó ese pensamiento, recordando que su hermanito no dejaría a su querida hermana en manos de ningún "lobo", como los solía llamar él. Sonrió, ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza, aunque aún se sentía mal y seguía con el miedo metido en el cuerpo.

"¿A qué le tienes miedo, Haruna?" Se preguntó. Pensó la respuesta unos segundos.

—A volver a quedarme completamente sola —. Susurró. Aún recordaba ese corto periodo de tiempo, cuando adoptaron a su hermano, dejándola sola en ese lugar hostil. El orfanato.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas sin su consentimiento. Las limpió rápidamente, intentando que nadie la viera.

—Ya no estás sola, Haruna —un par de brazos la abrazaron por la espalda sorprendiéndola. Aquella voz era inconfundible. Tsunami la había encontrado —. Todos te apoyamos y te queremos, nunca de dejaríamos sola.

Aquellas palabras tan dulces y el calor que le transmitía esa persona, la hicieron reaccionar. Era verdad que ya no estaba sola. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

—Gracias —. Susurró algo sonrojada por la acción del chico. No estaba acostumbrada a que la abrazaran de esa forma tan protectora. Solo su hermano lo había echo y en pocas ocasiones.

Los fuegos artificiales hicieron su aparición, inundando el cielo. Se escuchó un sonoro "¡Feliz año nuevo!" seguido de celebraciones. Los dos chicos los miraron sonriendo, aún abrazados.

Al acabar aquel precioso acontecimiento, el chico se separó de Haruna y los dos se levantaron para ir a buscar a los demás. Tsunami le cogió la mano a Haruna y acercó de un tirón su boca al oído de la chica.

—No queremos que te vuelvas a perder, ¿no? Feliz año nuevo, Haruna —. Susurró el chico contra la oreja de ella. La chica se sonrojó al sentir los labios del chico en su mejilla.

—Feliz año nuevo, Tsunami-san —. Respondió, con la cara como un tomate.

El chico comenzaba a correr, aún con la mano de Haruna entrelazada a la suya. Definitivamente, no había sido un error ir a Okinawa, ya no se sentía sola y había experimentado lo que era tener "pareja". Sin duda, era algo maravilloso.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! (cinco días tarde, ¿alguien ha notado que siempre voy, o adelantada, o atrasada?) Espero que hayáis pasado una buena noche (yo, no sé como, he acabado con un pie vendado T-T) Bueno, esta es una pareja que nunca me había imaginado, idea de Shouko-Marigold. Me ha costado un poco ponerla en escena pero me ha encantado el resultado (aunque ha quedado demasiado corto para mi gusto T-T). Shouko-san, por supuesto, ¡va dedicado a ti!

La próxima pareja tendrá a Gouenji, a petición de "anonima" (yo también lo amo *-*). La chica... ¡Será mejor que la veáis en el siguiente capitulo! ¡Podéis enviar más propuestas! ¡Y gracias por las reviews recibidas en "Áspero regalo" ¡Han sido un buen regalo de navidad!

Recuerdo que no me pertenecen los personajes de este fic. Ni los de Inazuma Eleven en general. Santa Claus al final no me los trajo TT-TT


	3. Corazón de chocolate

**CORAZÓN DE CHOCOLATE**

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Lo único que recordaba era a Zaizen Touko, su mejor amiga, mientras comentaba que ese era el mejor modo de olvidar un amor perdido. Ella se había negado enérgicamente, alegando que no se sentía con ganas suficientes de hacer algo como eso. Pero su amiga le insistió varias veces _"¿La 'doctora amor' derrotada? ¡Eso es imposible!"_ gritaba Touko una y otra vez, utilizando ese nombre que ella misma se había inventado para auto dirigirse, la 'doctora amor'. Ahora esos recuerdos le parecían tan lejanos… Se creía la reina del amor solo por estar enamorada, sin saber que él no le tenía nada más que cariño. Despejó esos pensamientos agitando la cabeza y siguió intentando recordar qué hacia ahí. Después de rendirse a los pedidos de su amiga y prometerle que iría a ese lugar, Touko se puso enferma. Ella pensó en quedarse en su casa y cuidarla, pero Zaizen le recordó su promesa y le aseguró que si le traía un "Corazón de chocolate" se pondría bien de inmediato. Así que ahí estaba, rodeada de chicas enamoradas haciendo pasteles de mil y un ingredientes diferentes para sus parejas. ¿Qué pintaba ella en un curso de repostería de San Valentín? Ella no tenía novio y estaba enamorada de un chico comprometido. Se deprimió.

—¡Urabe! ¿No ve que su pastel se esta carbonizando? — Gritó un hombre mayor, casi al borde del colapso. Después de todo, llevaba cinco minutos gritando el mismo nombre. La chica se sobresaltó y apagó el fuego.

—Lo siento —. Susurró Rika avergonzada, toda la clase la estaba mirando.

—Si vuelve a suceder la echo de clase —. Gritó el hombre sulfurado, mientras buscaba una receta en su ancho recetario. Rika asintió.

Rika miró su pastel. No estaba carbonizado. Ni siquiera un pelín quemado. Menudo exagerado. Se alegró un poco. Después de todo, ese pastel se lo acabarían comiendo entre ella y Touko. Lo sacó del horno y lo comenzó a decorar, tal y como explicaba el exagerado de su profesor.

La clase pasó rápidamente. A la salida, vio a un montón de chicos esperando su pastel, todos con caras distintas. En cambio, al recibirlo, todos ponían la misma cara de sorpresa ensayada y les daban un beso a las chicas que lo recibían orgullosas.

"Siempre lo mismo" Pensó. Realmente parecían robots programados para imitarse unos a otros.

Salió del lugar sigilosamente, quería evitar preguntas indiscretas de esas chiquillas hasta diez años menores. Por desgracia, alguien la paró.

—¿Rika? —preguntó ese alguien. Urabe no reconoció la voz, así que en seguida se giró, esperando que no fuese nadie muy conocido.

—¡G-Gouenji! —la chica se sorprendió. Él era la última persona que esperaba ver ahí.

—¡Menuda sorpresa! ¡Hace diez años que no nos vemos! — Dijo Gouenji alegre de volver a verla —. ¿Has hecho un pastel? ¿Para Ichinose, tal vez?

Suspicaz y observador, tal y como Rika lo recordaba. Aunque esta vez, se equivocaba.

—No, es para… Touko y para mi, Ichinose y yo no…

—Ahh… Creía que… —interrumpió el chico.

—Todos lo creíamos —. Contestó secamente. No le gustaba hablar del tema, así que decidió cambiarlo —. ¿Qué haces aquí? No he visto a Natsumi en la clase…

—Normal —. Rika se sorprendió. Gouenji lo notó —. He venido a recoger a mi hermana y a su amiga —señaló un coche rojo con dos jóvenes dentro —. Hace un tiempo que Natsumi y yo no tenemos nada… Digamos que alguien me ganó el juego.

—Entonces estamos en la misma situación —. Gouenji asintió con la cabeza y Rika sonrió.

—No hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada, ¿no?

Los dos comenzaron a reír. Rika vio que no era imposible no deprimirse en aquellas fechas. Gouenji lo había conseguido. Esa sonrisa que aquel hombre tenía no parecía fingida ni dolida. Era auténtica. Sonrió, intentando imitar a aquel hombre que, aún sufriendo, podía mostrar una sonrisa que iluminaba la noche.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, no hay que impacientar a las mujeres —. Dijo, mientras volvía a señalar el coche rojo —. Hablamos otro día.

—De acuerdo —lo vio alejarse. Sintió ganas de detenerlo, así que buscó una razón coherente—. ¡Espera! —Gouenji se detuvo —, coge esto.

Gouenji volvió a su lado y Rika le dio la pequeña caja que llevaba en las manos. En ella había un pastel de chocolate con forma de corazón y decorado con letras blancas en las que se podía leer 'I love you'.

—Es algo extraño, pero me ha gustado mucho verte y… ¡Feliz San Valentín!

—Gracias e igualmente, Rika —. Dijo Gouenji dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Te prometo que te devolveré el regalo en el White Day_*_.

Dicho esto, Gouenji se dirigió hacia el coche rojo. Se giró, viendo como Rika lo despedía con la mano con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió e imitó el gesto mientras se metía en el coche.

Rika comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Touko, aún con la sonrisa en la cara. Tendría que inventarse una excusa del por qué no llevaba un "Corazón de chocolate". Pero había valido la pena.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Felíz San Valentín! (por fin no llego tarde). Aquí esta el fic con Gouenji a petición de anonima y dedicado a ella (espero que te guste:D). Seguramente os ha sorprendido un poco (eso es lo que espero). La idea surgió mientras pensaba "Si Endou acaba con Natsumi y Aki con Ichinose... ¿Gouenji acaba con Rika?" Me hizo tanta gracia que intenté experimentar y, sinceramente, me ha gustado el resultado. Y en el proximo... ¡KidouxUlvida! ¡A petición de La mejor estratega! De aquí a poco estará por aquí. ¡Podéis seguir dejando más pedidos, estaré encantada de verlos!

_*_White Day es el día en el que los chicos que han recibido algo en San Valentín tienen que agradecerlo regalándoles algo a sus chicas. Desgraciadamente, este día solo es celebrado en Japón y Corea.

Como suelo decir, ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. De todo esto, solo la idea es mía.


	4. Carnival Party

**CARNIVAL PARTY.**

Aún no comprendía el porqué de su presencia en aquella fiesta. Según veía, todos los presentes eran personas refinadas y de alta clase, no como ella. No paraba de mirar a todas aquellas chicas con sus preciosos disfraces, mientras que ella se limitaba a un simple vestido largo de color verde con una máscara que le tapaba la parte superior de la cara. Su pelo azulado estaba recogido en un moño, por detrás de la cabeza. Estaba sentada al lado de una gran mesa, en la cual estaban ubicados varios aperitivos de diferentes clases.

De vez en cuando, sentía la mirada de la gente posada en ella. Era normal, ya que estaba ahí en representación del dueño de la casa de huérfanos Sun Garden, Kira Seijirou, el cual se había convertido en una persona muy influyente en esos últimos años. Ser influyente también significaba estar ocupado, por lo que había enviado a "una de sus hijas" a aquella fiesta de disfraces tan lujosa. Tal vez por eso todo el mundo había posado la mirada en ella en algún momento. Ella era una de las muchas huérfanas que habían sido abandonadas en el Sun Garden poco después de nacer. Tal vez por ello, ella tampoco se sentía cómoda con ese ambiente tan ostentoso, a pesar de ser una de las "hijas" más queridas del señor Kira. Bajó la cabeza, intentando ignorar todas aquellas miradas y regañándose por haber insistido en ir a aquella fiesta sola.

"Puedo apañármelas sola, es solo una fiesta de disfraces, ¿no?" Había dicho ella misma horas antes, cuando le surgieron varios imprevistos al señor Kira. Hiroto, otro de los huérfanos, se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella le dio la negativa, seguida de una risa.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza al sentir cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado. Giró la cabeza levemente para ver a un chico vestido completamente de negro, con un fino antifaz y un sombrero del mismo color. La chica pudo ver unos ojos rojizos detrás de aquel trozo de tela que los intentaba cubrir.

—Emm… ¿Un ladrón? —Preguntó la chica intentando adivinar el disfraz del joven, que había sido el único que se le había acercado en toda la noche. Él se limitó a emitir una suave risita.

—Soy El Zorro, bella dama —. Dijo el chico con una sonrisa —. Y usted es…

—Emm... Una chica con antifaz —. Dudó ella. Los dos rieron ante ese comentario. El joven se levantó a coger un par de copas de vino y le ofreció una a la chica amablemente. Ella la aceptó gustosa.

—Y dime, ¿tú eres la representante de Kira y el Sun Garden, verdad? —La chica asintió.

—Exacto, mi nombre es Yagami Reina —, contestó ella antes de darle un sorbo a la copa —. Y usted es…

—Kidou Yuuto, hijo del dueño de la multinacional Kidou —. Completó el chico dejando la copa en la mesa, aún cuando solo había bebido un sorbo de ella —. Aunque esta noche solo soy el justiciero que lucha por la felicidad del pueblo —. Dijo mientras se levantaba y hacía una reverencia un tanto exagerada.

La chica rio y el joven se volvió a sentar, complacido por la suave risa de ella. Se formó un silencio agradable, en el que los dos se dedicaron a mirar a su alrededor.

—Sabes… —empezó la chica un tanto avergonzada —, me sorprende que alguien como tu se me haya acercado. Creía que iba a estar sola toda la noche.

—La verdad es que me recuerdas un poco a mí —. La chica lo miró interrogante, y él se limitó a sonreír —. Yo fui adoptado hace muchos años por el que ahora considero mi padre. La gente solía mirarme exactamente como te miran a ti, aunque yo no estaba solo. Así que he venido a hacerte un poco de compañía. ¿Te ha molestado?

Reina se quedó con la boca abierta con la explicación de Kidou.

—Al contrario, muchísimas gracias —. Fue lo único que pudo decir la joven. El chico posó sus ojos escarlata en los azul cielo de ella. Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Kidou interrumpió el momento.

—Recuerda que esta noche solo soy El Zorro y tu solo eres una chica con un antifaz —, una sonrisa apareció en los finos labios de Reina, mientras Kidou se levantaba y le tendía la mano—. ¿Quiere bailar, joven del antifaz?

—Por supuesto, señor Zorro —. Tomó su mano con seguridad y caminó con él hacia la pista.

Estuvieron toda la noche bailando, mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido. Por un momento, Yagami Reina olvidó quién era, su pasado y todas aquellas miradas que aún la recriminaban. Por ello, agradeció plenamente a ese justiciero que apareció de repente, cambiándole la noche.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora**: Bien, lo prometido es deuda ¡y aquí esta! Dedicado a La mejor estratega. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero esta pareja me ha costado más de lo que me imaginaba. Tengo más de quince versiones distintas de este mismo fic, pero esta es la que me convenció más (espero que te guste). Entonces, ¿merezco alguna review? ¡El próximo será un KazemaruxFuyuka, a petición de Saito Kawamura! (Intentaré no tardar tantísimo, aunque a mi Fuyuka no me cae muy bien T-T) ¡Y el siguiente será un RococoxNatsumi, a petición de Ana! (Any-dancer21, esta tambié se me hará complicada, teniendo en cuenta lo que odio yo a Natsumi). ¡Si tenéis alguna pareja más, podéis comunicármela por review o PM, no lo olvidéis! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo me divierto escribiendo a su costa (lo admito T-T).


End file.
